Did I Get Your Attention?
by Falling For Kames
Summary: Kendall needs to know if James likes him back. After trying something outrageous to try and get the older boy's attention, Kendall realizes that James is more interested in what's on his phone than the blonde's crazy attempt at attention. What will Kendall find when he decides to take James' phone and find out what's so important? Kames slash. boyxboy. T for "suggestive" topics.


**Ok. So I just got a random shitload of Carlos feels. But I'll try to write this. Here goes some more Kames!**

I bounced my way up the steep staircase, my headphones blasting "This Is How We Do It" as I swung my head from side to side happily.

"And I'm buzzin' because-" I stopped singing as skipped right past James' open door. Every time I saw his door open, I found a chance to get to see James modeling for his mirror, and, hopefully, for me.

Looking both ways cautiously, I crept toward the brunette's open door and hesitantly looked in.

I shoved my head all the way in the door when I didn't immediately see him and shot my wide gaze around the large room, finally spotting a giant lump burrowed in the bed holding up a green iPhone to his barely visible head. Sighing in slight unhappiness I stepped away from the door and groaned loudly, immediately shooting a worried look down the hall when I realized that the groan echoed.

"K-Kendall?" a husky voice called from James' room.

"Damn," I hissed and stepped slowly toward his door. "Uh… Yeah?" I asked awkwardly and shoved my head in the door.

He smiled at me briefly and I nearly melted. God, I really wished he was my boyfriend.

"Oh, uh nothing- Never mind," he stumbled and shuffled in his bed covers, staring intently at his iPhone again.

I stared at him with naked longing for a moment before stepping out into the hallway again and sighed.

Then I got the greatest idea in the history of the history of ideas. I wasn't exactly sure what was so good about it, but I narrowed my eyes in mischievousness as I crept down the stairs.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

I frowned as the outfit I had on scratched my sides annoyingly.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath and awkwardly walked down the hall towards James' room.

On my way, I glanced at Logan's room and stopped, hesitantly knocking on the door. I heard a moan emit from the room and I shook my head, dismissing the disturbing images of Logan's sexy times that popped in my head.

I walked faster as I approached Carlos' room, knocking on the door quickly.

"Yesh-io?" the Latino's voice called from inside the room and I opened the door, wincing as Carlos' head turned toward me. A loud cackle erupted from the short male and he tripped toward me in laughter, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"O-Oh god, Kendall! A girly cop outfit? Really? Dude, you're not a chick, if you didn't already know that," he choked out and pulled out his phone to take a picture.

"Dude, not cool Carlitos!" I yelled and sped out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Sighing, I started walking towards James' room again, squirming as the uniform pinched my hip again.

As I approached the brunette's door, I thanked god that the outfit wasn't too slutty. I pulled back as I reached for the door, looking sideways at the door to James' bathroom. I turned towards the bathroom and opened the heavy door, acting as if I really needed to use his bathroom.

Peeking my head through the doorway that led from the bathroom and into James' bedroom, I saw James with no shirt on and his phone in hand, completely indulged in something on the screen.

"Jay, I need to use your mirror for a sec," I called and stepped out into view.

He glanced up at me and ran his eyes up and down my body. I noticed that his pupils immediately darkened and she shifted with his knees up to his chest, but he looked back down at his phone without a word.

Grumbling under my breath, I turned towards the mirror and fiddled with the hat that was settled loosely on my blonde head. I looked back at James in the mirror and paled when I realized what he was doing with his phone.

His hand was pressed against the front of his jeans as his head was thrown back in a silent moan and his phone hovering in front of his lust-filled eyes. Every few seconds he would stare at me and then look back at the phone, creating an endless cycle.

I looked down at the front of the uniform and then in the mirror at James' again, stunned and confused.

_I've got to figure out what's on that phone! _I thought immediately and waited until it looked like he was done to turn around to look at him. I smiled and slowly padded towards him, hips swaying, and sat down beside the wide-eyed brunette.

"Hey," I murmured and smiled at him softly. My eyes shot down to the pocket where his phone was and slowly pulled it out, James' not noticing as he looked around awkwardly.

Quickly popping up, I waved goodbye and stared at the sweating brunette with lustful eyes before darting out with the phone flailing around in the air. I ran into Carlos' room and sat down beside the Latino.

"I got the phone," I exclaimed joyfully and tapped the home button. The short boy stared at me like I was crazy.

"Okay?" he said, confused, but looked at the phone with me. Both Carlos and I blinked at the lock screen picture: a picture of James' and me in the backyard with him on my back.

"Why would he-" Carlos began to question but I slapped a hand across his mouth.

"No time for that," I murmured and slid the unlock bar across the screen.

"3699?" I guessed the password and the phone opened up into his photos.

I scrolled through the photos to see that nearly all of them were of me from interviews, videos, and random photos.

Then it hit me. He was having his sexy times because of _me_.

I felt a jolt of excitement and I popped up, speeding towards James' room. I banged on the door rapidly and waited, feeling like I should've just kicked the door down.

The brunette eventually opened the door with a loud "what?!" erupting from him before he could see it was me.

"Oh, hi Kendall," he murmured sweetly and smiled at me. I nearly pounced on him as he bit his lip and looked me up and down.

Walking past him and sitting down on his cushiony bed, I stared at him.

"I, uh, have your phone," I remarked and walked up to him, getting as close as I could get. Our noses almost touching, I reached around him and stuffed the green iPhone in his back pocket. He shot a look down at my lips but looked away quickly, obviously not sure about what was happening.

"Thanks," he murmured and looked down at the very little space we had between us.

I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "See ya' soon," and skipped out of the brunette's room excitedly.

"Damn," I heard James' murmur as I moved determinedly towards the stairs.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SO CALL ME MAYBEEEE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

I paced back and forth rapidly as I thought about James.

_Should I go up there? It could be a blasting zone up there! Maybe I should just text him…_ I thought.

Ever since I had came down to my room to regroup, and change into normal clothes, I doubted the way I had approached the James thing.

I reached for my plaid IPhone and started to type a message.

_Hey? Yeah hey, you turn me on. Let's have sex. Yeah smart one._ I thought exasperatedly and just texted a "heya." After a few minutes of pacing, a beep signified a new text.

_"hey ken ;)" Oh god. Not the winky faces,_ I thought, biting my lip.

"eh, sorry about earlier :\" I texted back and started chewing on a nail.

Suddenly a beep startled me and I picked up my phone. "_didn't say I had a problem with it, did i?"_ the text read and I stared down at it.

"i hoped you didn't have a problem" I sent back after a few minutes and hopped onto my bed.

"_you looked.. nice, btw ;)"_ the text box popped up and I eagerly sent another back.

"yeah thanks.. but I really need to tell you something jay" I texted and shifted in my bed.

A few seconds passed and a brief, "_what is it ken?"_ Sighing, I started typing.

"I know we're like best friends and stuff but ive kinda liked you for a while.. :\" I typed and buried my head in my pillow.

About half an hour passed with no response from James, and I was dying inside. _Why'd you tell him that shit? He could've went on with his life without knowing it.. _I thought despairingly at myself and stuffed my body deeper into the mattress.

"Oh my god, he hates me!" I yelled a muffled groan into my pillow and slammed my fist down on the pillow.

Rolling out of my bed, I sprinted up the staircase and towards James' room desperately.

Pounding on the door with my fist, I started calling James' name loudly.

"James! James, I'm sorry!" I yelled through the door and looked over at his bathroom. "Bathroom it is," I murmured and slipped through the large door.

"James?" I called quietly into his room, afraid that he hated me now and that our friendship would no longer continue.

"Mmm?" a hesitant voice emitted from the room and I stepped in.

"James, look, I'm really sor-" my breath hitched as I felt arms wrap firmly around my waist and a hot breath tickle my neck.

I moaned as the taller male pressed his mouth to my neck and softly bit down, sucking the sensitive skin until a bruise formed.

"W-what a welcome that was," I murmured and spun around in his hold, humming in delight as he leaned down and kissed me.

As cliché as it sounds, the sparks flew, as they did in any chick flick.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Stupid? Didn't pay attention? Don't really care?**

**Cool.. Please Review! Constructive criticism welcomed and encouraged. Please check out my other stories also! **


End file.
